You Can Be My Sailor Boy
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: Non Canon. When Draco rescues Hermione from Malfoy Manor during the war, what discoveries will he make on his travels with the greatest witch if their age.  First chapter is him rescuing her, lets see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Be My Sailor Boy**

**Disclaimer: ****Not J K Rowling, I am Miss Bee! She owns the characters, settings, basically most things you recognise will be hers, and when I read other fanfictions and watch TV programmes, read books etc., I take their ideas and make them my own.**

**A/N:**** I had this idea off of another fic, but it was one of those drabbley things where each chapter is totally different from the rest, and I really wanted to expand it, so if you are reading this and it's idea is similar to yours and it's your Dramione drabble thing, then PM me OK? Thanks. Anyway, in my story, its Draco's POV, merely because I'd love to know what boys think as I am a girl and yeah… So this first chapter sees Hermione being held captive during the war, no Romione, or at least not yet, I've only just got about half way through the second chapter! Enjoy, don't forget to review/ alert/ PM me etc. xxxx**

**xox**

"Hey, Granger, you there?" I knew she was here, mother told me, but I just needed to know if she was still alive and kicking after Aunt Bellas' 'session' with her today.

"Malfoy? That you?" she asked me, obviously shocked by me being here and I couldn't help wondering, does she actually know where she is? "What are you doing here? Come to torture me like the rest of them?" "Actually no, all I need you to do is be quiet and stay that way while I get the key," I explained, hurrying through all the details in my head. The coast was clear, all we had to do was keep silent. "Right, Granger, you want to get out of here, yes?" I asked. "If this is a scam, Malfoy, I'm not falling for it," she whispered angrily. "Would I joke about this sort of thing? I feel as trapped as you do, you know, I hasn't been easy!" "…. Continue," she whispered back uncertainly.

I told her my plan of action, and I could practically hear her brain scrutinising and condensing the information I was giving her through the dark. "But how the hell are we going to get out of this place? They'd definitely notice we are gone. And where do you suppose we go? We have no Muggle money, and they'll be searching for us everywhere, there's no way, it's too risky…" "Look at me, Granger, at us. We have two of the greatest wizarding minds of this generation. We'll find a way to lose them, you're just going to have to trust me," I explained, my heart beating so loud I'm surprised no one could hear it. She stopped for a second; "… So when do we start this 'mission'?" she asked. "Now."

I heard her gasp as I backed away from her cell to get the keys off of their hidden shelf. Not a soul was around; I had timed this perfectly. I ran back to Granger, closing the keys in my fingers to stop them clanging together and making a make-shift wind chime. I unlocked her quickly, but she backed away from the door to the back wall of her cell. "Trust me," I whispered calmly, offering her my hand. She seemed to be thinking this over way too thoroughly. "But…" "Look do you want to die or not? Don't you understand, I want to help you, for both our sakes? Try running that through your mind." After another second, I felt her hand slip into mine, clasping it. I had to try my best not to react to the shiver that ran down my spine at the sudden contact.

We ran out of the dreadful room into a long corridor. We ran to the end and I led her to the door I knew led to my room. I pushed open the door and ran to my balcony, tagging Hermione behind me. "And what do you suppose we do now, jump?" she asked, panic taking over her emotions. "You know the spe… crap, you don't have your wand, do you? Bugger, I really didn't think about that. Right, plan B, follow me," I said, cursing myself for forgetting that my ticket out of this hell hole was weapon-less. I led her to outside a door that led into the room that contained her wand, along with the wands of every other wizard captivated here that hadn't escaped. I put her under a Glamour Charm and walked cautiously into the room.

"Draco! What are you doing up at this hour?" Dang, Aunt Bella. "I could ask you the same question, Aunt," I retorted confidently. "Don't be cheeky," she mocked with a smirk. "What do you require?" Crap, I hadn't thought this through. Umm… "Oh, just been asked to collect Grangers' wand." "Why would anyone want anything that mudblood ever owned?" "It's a surprise. DO you know where it is?" I asked, mock-politely. She indicated to a high shelf with only a single, vine wood wand, about 10 ¾" in length, definitely hers; I'd know that wand anywhere, I could remember it's shape as the wand that had been pointed at my throat in our third year, happy times. "Great, thanks Aunt Bella," I said, summoning the wand from its high perch and heading for the door. I waved briefly back at my Aunt, not knowing when our next meeting would be.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I gave Granger her wand, grabbed her hand and ran back to my room where one of the only Apparition spots was still intact, and had been bewitched to only allow me and a guest through at any time. "Here we go," I sighed, gripping onto her hand tighter. Where we were heading, I wasn't entirely sure, all I knew was that, as long as we stuck together and didn't kill each other along the way, Hermione and I could get through this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think please xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Be My Sailor Boy. Ch2 – Day One**

**Disclaimer: ****Not J K Rowling, I am Miss Bee! She owns the characters, settings, basically most things you recognise will be hers, and when I read other fanfictions and watch TV programmes, read books etc., I take their ideas and make them my own. Kind of cheating, but hey, where else am I supposed to find something to keep you all entertained?**

**A/N:**** So here we go, another chapter so please let me know what you think! I was satisfied with the amount of reviews, alerts and stuff I got, but more would be nice! I would like to thank indigo flower 94 and Barryium especially as they were (sadly) the only two that reviewed. There are others, but that's another story (any of my other stories you can check out on my profile of course). So yeah, hope you like it xx**

"So, what now?" asked Granger as she released my hand seconds after our arrival in who knows where. I gathered my bearings, looking around at the empty field we had come to.

"I have no idea, let's just walk, we're bound to find something somewhere," I replied with a shrug as we set off to our new destination.

After walking in silence for about five minutes, I thought I'd try a bit of communication. I didn't have to however, she beat me to it.

"So, Malfoy, what is your goal here?" she asked, not looking up at me, her eyes staying firmly on the ground.

"Umm, pardon?" I asked, unsure of the answer she wanted to hear.

"Why bring me? What is it that I would bring to your team of one that would help you flee from your family and You-Know-Who? Surely I will slow you down and eat your food and, seeing as we hate each other, won't this make both our lives much harder?"

"You doubt my judgement, Granger? I'm not using you if that's what you're getting at! And anyway, I – is that a village? There, up ahead?" I questioned, and her gaze followed mine to the small clot of houses we could see in the distance. We looked at each other and I smirked. "Ready?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Always," she whispered, before grabbing my hand and dragging my behind her as her ran. I soon caught up with her, letting my hand enjoy the feeling of her small one in mine. We laughed. This was the first bit of fun I had had in… forever.

We did reach the village, both out of breath from running. We heard a rumble and looked up to see a great, dark cloud forming above us, almost ready to burst.

"Quick, let's find somewhere to stay while we figure out what to do," I suggested, heading towards a small pub on the other side of the road. A bell rang signalling our arrival as we walked into the village pub, which was full and seemingly in the middle of a pub quiz. Several people turned in our direction, soon returning their gaze to the questioner as we weren't anyone they knew and weren't exciting enough to make the Parish newspaper for that day. I was scrutinising different plans in my head when I noticed that Granger had left my side and was making her way towards the man reading out the questions, obviously using all her Gryffindor courage, as per usual I thought, smiling slightly at the notion.

"Can I…" she started nervously, gesturing to the microphone in front of the stout, bearded man. He nodded and she positioned herself to speak. "Umm, hi! My name is Helen and my friend over there is Dan and I need a place to stay, just for tonight, so we can figure out our next move. Would anyone know anywhere we could stay?" I thought the name changing was a very effective cover, impressed by her on-the-spot thinking.

I saw a woman at a large table with several people around her stand. "I 've got one room spare in my B&B that'll be open for the next two days, £30 all together, including breakfast. You're both welcome to stay, though the room only has one bed, is that okay?" she asked, also looking back at me.

"That would be perfect," I replied, watching Granger also nod enthusiastically.

"Great! You guys can finish my round, right guys," she said, looking at her surrounding group, who nodded in return as we left.

The B&B was only three houses from the pub, and was a cute cottage named 'Lilliput House.' It had beautiful purple and white clematis flowers climbing up the walls to the top floor windows, which were painted a lovely lilac colour. It was so much more beautiful than the Manor, even though the Manor would probably be triple the price and size. And she was a Muggle!

"Welcome, welcome, make yourselves at home," she said hanging her coat and pulling off her shoes, and we did the same. It was then I noticed Hermiones shoes were only the cell ones she had worn, and her hair was matted and more unruly than it was at school; proof she hadn't been properly taken care of for a long while.

"Now, I'll take you upstairs, you'll be on the second floor, that alright?" she asked kindly, shepherding is towards the staircase. As we climbed I began to notice how tired I was, my whole body drooping, and Grangers was doing the same. It had certainly been a long day. "This is your room. You just sleep and we can discuss things tomorrow; you both look like you need a good snooze! Night," she said, closing the door behind her as she left.

The room was of medium size, with a small chest of drawers, a sofa, two coffee tables and a small sized double bed, all finished with a slight tinge of lilac. I looked over at Granger who was gazing longingly at the comfy-looking bed.

"So," she said. "Who goes where? Both on the bed or one of us is on the sofa."

"I actually don't mind either way, though I think that both on bed would be more beneficial," I found myself saying before I had fully processed the words.

"Right then," she yawned. "What shall we wear?"

Luckily, I had thought some of our plan through. "I have two t-shirts shrunk down in my pocket. We can make the big so they're like night shirts, underwear underneath of course," I said proudly, finally proving that I had thought a teensy bit about some aspects of our adventure. She nodded appreciatively. I maximised the shirts and she went into the bathroom to change, while I did the same in the bedroom. "You done?" came her feeble voice from the other side of the door five minutes later, just as I had finished. "Yeah, sure."

I was blown away with her long, perfectly sculptured legs, even with their paleness due to her lack of sunlight. She pulled the shirt down self-consciously, saying shyly "This okay?" I simply nodded.

"So, which side is yours?" she asked, gesturing to the bed.

"I'll go nearer the door, you go by the bathroom," I said, going to sit on my side. I had chosen it as mine purely so that if 'they' found us, I would be the first to be hit, though I'd never tell her that.

"Great," she said, also sitting on her side. We were now facing away from each other. "Want to get in?" she asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, yeah, umm," I mumbled stupidly, hearing her side of the mattress creak and her pulling up the covers as I mimicked her movements. Soon enough we were led down, like planks of wood, staring at the ceiling of the room, our room, in our shared bed. I had never felt so awkward.

"Malfoy?" she whispered through the darkness I had caused after Nox-ing the now extinguished light.

"Granger?" I whispered back, not daring to turn to look at her.

"We're going to have to flee the country, I got that part. But where to, exactly? Any sort of pre-made plans I should know about, apart from our escape from Malfoy Manor?"

I knew I had to be honest; she had a right to know. "No, not a clue where we're going

," I replied truthfully. I heard her sigh; obviously doubting the trust we would have to build up over time, so I tried to renew that little bit of faith we had so far built. "However, if we go wherever the wind takes us and trust faiths' judgement, I believe we will be more unpredictable, ergo untraceable by the Death Eaters, or at least it will be a lot harder to find us

," I finished confidently, quite proud of my use of vocabulary that should get her to fall into my plans. There was silence for about a minute before she said; "Did you just say 'ergo'?"

**There you go, hope this chapter was satisfactory enough for you all, don't forget to review and stuff like that! I also love receiving personal messages on my account, it makes me happy to know that you actually care enough to read let alone write to me! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, keep in touch xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can Be My Sailor Boy: Day 2 – The Airport**

** Hey guys, you can skip ahead to the story after I tell you I have Twitter, just bear with me here! Right, so I have decided to open up a twitter thing so I can tweet and stuff so…yeah. My name is Miss_Bee_xx . I also am on Pottermore; you can find me under DawnLumos3880. Great, skip ahead now. I must also so that I am dreadfully sorry for this delay, but I have GCSE's to do so it hasn't been easy, but I haven't forgotten about you, I have been writing avidly almost every night! Oh, and may I just point out this isn't set when the books are set; this fic is set in modern day Earth! Anyway, onto the story, let's see where it goes! Thanks again and don't forget to review! Xxxxxxxx**

The first thing I thought when I woke up was "mmmm." I honestly thought this was the warmest and safest place in the world. As I moved to stretch, I found one of my arms unable to be lifted. At first I panicked before opening my eyes to see a face right in front of my own; a face whose body was wrapped around my own. Granger's face. I was shocked at how nice and comforting and dare I say how right it felt for her to be so close. All I would have to do would be…No, Draco, those feelings are absurd.

I decided to stay where I was, maybe try to get back to sleep, until an unexpected voice said softly "Morning, Malfoy." It was Granger, her brown eyes staring straight at me in all their chocolatey brilliance. "How did you…" I spluttered, shocked by her sudden awakness. "You seemed too tense to be asleep," she smiled, her body still cradled in mine. "Oh."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. I got up to get it, finding it hard to will myself out of our little bed-haven, seeing the woman from the night before standing at the door with a tray of the best looking poached eggs on toast I had ever seen in her hands. "Good morning dear, good sleep? Good. Now, here's some brunch, it's a bit too late for breakfast, almost half 12, but it looks like you need something, far too thin the pair of you, dear mites. Anyway, eat up and you can down when you're ready! Enjoy," she said joyfully as she walked down the stairs while I just stood there looking gormless. "Come on then, or it'll get cold," giggled Hermione, coming up behind me and scooping the tray out my hands. I closed the door and turned to see her taking off the bed covers and placing the tray gently on the cleared mattress. I went and sat opposite her, cross legged, as she grabbed a piece of toast and started nibbling on it hungrily. Then the thought struck me, why hadn't I thought of it before! "Granger," she looked up at me. "When was the last time you ate properly?" She paused, deep in thought for a minute before; "Let's just say it's been a while."

The time of our eating passed quickly, every now and then exchanging a comment or snippet of conversation between bites of toast. "So," she said once we had cleared the tray. "What now?" "I think we should get changed back into yesterday's clothes, maybe try and Scourgify them cleaner. We can't stay for too long."

"Oh, hello you two, looks like you enjoyed your breakfast," greeted the woman, now standing in the hall way watching us come down the stairs. "Yes, it was spectacular, thank you so much," replied Granger. "We were just wondering if you would be so kind as to settle our fee, we have to get going I'm afraid." The woman nodded, taking out a small black reporter's notebook with a small white flicky pen. "Oh, sure honey, no problem, that'll be £30, I've knocked off as much as I could, but I'm trying to run a business here..." she rattled on. "No, that's amazing, thank you, you have mouths to feed!" I said, handing her the notes Granger handed to me.

We said our farewells and headed for the nearby bus stop. Granger studied the timetable carefully as I leant against the shelter. "The next bus should be here in two minutes," she said. We waited until the bus came in silence, glancing up and down the road frequently suspiciously at any noise. We paid our fair, moving to sit on a row near the back. I sat next to Granger, who grabbed the window seat and began pulling on a black belt thing that came from the bottom of her seat. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "A seatbelt… never seen one of these before?" she chuckled. I shook my head, and she began crawling over me, reaching for the buckle in my seat, then pulling it over my midriff, well trying anyway; it got stuck halfway across my stomach, gaining several odd looks from the pensioners on the seats next to us. Granger just looked up at them and said; "He's foreign," and they nodded as if this was acceptable. She smiled at me, then began tugging the belt, yanking it until it was free of its restraint, causing her to fly backwards. My reflexes allowed me to catch her before she banged her head on the grimy window. The uttered a brief thanks, then pulled the belt gently and placing it into a socket, where it clicked satisfactorily, leaving me safely strapped in for the ride.

We travelled for hours, wanting to get as far away as possible. We hopped from bus to bus, train to train, up and down the country until we came to Manchester Airport. By this time, Granger was asleep on my shoulder, and it was around 7pm. "Wake up Hermione, our lives start here," I whispered into her ear, nudging her with my shoulder gently, unsure of why I had said what I did, probably just to uplift her spirits. She opened an eye, closed it again quickly, and then stretched exaggeratedly, moaning slightly, arms outstretched above her head. Once she was fully conscious again, we stepped of our current bus and headed into a big building marked 'Terminal 2'. "I have no idea where I am," I said bluntly. "Don't worry, I've been to airports loads of time with my parents, we'll be fine! Don't forget, you have a trained Muggle with you," she winked, leading my into the big double doors. There were men smoking outside, leaning on cases, talking to boxes I recognised as 'mobiles'.

I found myself being led into a big, white room, crammed with Muggles of ever shape and size, all carrying trunks and cases and handbags, some children even being pulled along by their parents, sat on their suitcase, which looked beyond strange. "Come on," said Granger, pulling me along by my sleeve as I ogled at the passers-by, taking me towards a desk with some nice looking women on it in red, short sleeved dresses. "Hello sir, madam, how may I help you this afternoon?" asked one of them, gesticulating her words as if reciting an exciting poem. "Uh, hello, I was wondering if we could book a flight for as soon as possible," asked Granger, clenching her fists as her sides. "Right, okay, any particular place?" asked the attendant, tapping into her computer, a gadget I had learnt about in a book all about Muggle world. "Just wherever there are two tickets available," I interrupted. "Right," she tap tap tapped some more into her computer. "Well, luckily for you there are a couple of seats left for the flight to Italy, Naples actually, £360, that okay?" "That's just perfect," I say, wiping out my wallet. "Great, now if I could just have some passport details…" she began. "Okay, one second," chirps Granger, reaching into my trouser pocket and taking out the fake ID cards and her wand from her boot, whispering a spell and then placing the cards onto the desk. They had completely changed from white thing cards to fatter, brown books with a crest on the front with lions around it, looking far too Gryffindor for my taste. I recognised it as a passport because of the taster Muggle Studies class I had had to take before third year. The lady scanned the forged passports, hearing a positive beep before passing us two pieces of card. "Right, you just go through now, we've done all the checks, and you have no luggage, so you can skip the queue! Have a good trip," she smiled as we walked away.

"You ready to leave Britain?" I asked Hermione, planting my feet and looking at the big archway that would take us to freedom and adventure. She looked back at me, then at the door that led to the outside world, to captivation. She sighed, looking back at me, before grabbing my hand and running through the archway. As we walked slowly towards a line of people, I noticed her glance back with a sad but relieved look in her eyes.

"Excuse me sir, I need to check you," gruffly said a man in uniform with a serious look on his face once I had walked through a bleeping arch. "Umm, yeah, I guess," I shrugged, looking back at Granger who was being patted by a woman with the same stern look on her face as my man. When the man got to my pockets, he patted more vigorously, then asking me to empty my pockets. All I had in them was my pocket, my new passport and my wand. "What is this?" asked the man, pointing at my wand. It then came to me, they were Muggles. Crap. "It's just a thing, you know, from my friend, for good luck," I rambled, racking my brains for something convincing to say. The man paused for a minute before he said; "Did this friend know you were flying today?" "No, we only booked this about 20 minutes ago, at the desk out there," I replied honestly. "So, you must be desperate to get out the country then," asked the guard curiously. "Not particularly, we just thought it might be fun to get away for a bit," butted in Granger, noble as ever, saving me from this ugly man's constant glare. They stared at each other for a minute, as if she was challenging him to contradict her words, before he ran my wand through a machine. When it came out, he handed it to me, "You can go," obviously angered that he couldn't detain us for having these unknown objects on us.

We began walking down a long, white corridor. Why did everything have to be so bloody white? We were walking slowly; it felt nice to be walking, with all these people passing us, not caring who we were, not judging us, not calling us the Death Eater and Mudblood, just another couple of people walking in an airport, not even knowing what we were capable of. It was nice to, just once, be anonymous. I looked down at Granger, her hair bouncing slightly at our slow pace, standing out against the white walls. "Thanks for that, covering mw I mean. How did you get away with yours?" I asked curiously. "I Confunded my lady so she'd let me go. I know it was wrong, but it was my only subtle solution. I couldn't do it to yours because I thought it would be too obvious, and it was too late anyway," she said apologetically. "It's fine, you were there to save the day as always, like the little Gryffindor you are…wow," I gasped as we entered a big room, filled with people carrying bags; both handbags and plastic, some sat on uncomfortable black seats dotted around the room, surrounded by concessions (shops within a shop).

I turned to see Granger looking up at a big sign with random numbers flashing up on it. I stopped to admire her cuteness as she had to lean her head right back to read the sign that was up on a high pole due to her small size, her long brown hair almost reaching past her bum. As she turned around, I could imagine swimming in that dark chocolate that was her eyes, her cherry red lips moving as if…shit, she was speaking.

"…so we can just do that for 2 hours, then we'll get informed of which gate we need as stuff… Malfoy?" she looked uncertainly at me. "You weren't listening were you?"

"I…Well, I…No, I wasn't, but I'll pick it up as we go along," I smiled down at her hopefully. She just smirked and jerked her head towards the shop called 'W. '. "What does the W.H. stand for?" I asked. "And what does this shop do?"

"Well, it's basically the Muggle version of Flourish and Blotts, but with added stuff. And I actually don't know about the W.H., but I have a hunch it's the creators first initials." I looked around this W. , seeing a range of products from books and magazines to food. I was proud that I knew what most of this Muggle stuff was. I followed Granger to the magazine section and off handedly picked up one at random. I casually flicked through it, not particularly looking at the content of its pages as Granger looked closely at each cover page, every so often picking up on, turning a page, and then putting it back.

"Draco," she looked up as she picked one entitled 'Company'. "What are you doing?" she gestured to the magazine I was 'reading', looking horrified. "I'm just picking a magazine," I tried replying casually. "Oh, so you realise you're reading an adult magazine then…weren't you wondering why it was called Nuts, not forgetting its content," she said, smirking and blushing slightly. "I…I wasn't….I didn't….crap," I stumbled, hastily putting the magazine back.

"So, do you want anything? Maybe a book? I think you should try this one," she grinned, passing me the book in question. "'Simon Cowells Autobiography…Who's he?" I read. "He judges talent contests on TV generally; you two are quite similar actually; easily angered, often annoyed, wears high black trousers all the time. Buy it, it might just surprise you!"

I bought the book, along with her magazine and a large notebook, apparently to jot down our memories for future reference. We made our first entry while drinking coffees in Costa Coffee.

After that, we decided we needed some smarter clothes, especially for Gr…Hermione – I'm going to a different country with her by choice, she deserves to be called by her first name – as she was still wearing her cell clothes which clearly hadn't been washed properly anytime recently. She guided me towards Monsoon, and told me to look around and pick up some stuff for either of us, then headed towards the other side of the shop. We met up five minutes later in the changing rooms to exchange goods. I handed her a small sundress I thought had good colours for her, then went to try on the pale shirt and loose chinos I'd found. Once out and ready I waited for her so I could see what she looked like.

"Ready?" she called from her cubicle. I told her to come out and had to hold back a gasp as she walked towards me in the red sundress I'd found that had black flowers all up the back and came to just above her knees. An assistant went and found her some black sandals to wear that brought out the colours perfectly. "So, how do I look?" she asked shyly, turning to see the mirror with her back to me. "You look great," I smiled, and she looked at me through the mirror and smiled cheekily.

We bought the garments along with some sunglasses, apparently called Aviators, and some new shoes. By then, one hour had gone by and we were getting bored. We headed for the little arcade to pass the time.

"Oh, I love these things!" squealed Hermione, gesturing towards a game called 'Let's Dance!' "What do you do?" I asked. "You have to follow the steps on the screen using this dance-floor," she explained. "Do you have 20p?" I handed her the change as she pulled me onto the raised level. "I can't do it alone!" I went along with it all reluctantly, readying myself for the task ahead.

It turned out to be the hardest thing ever! How could anyone find that torturous game instrument fun? Hermione certainly did, but it was plainly obvious she'd done it before.

"Well that was fine," she sighed, slightly out of breath from all the exercise. "If you say so, how long do we have until we have to…do whatever we have to do next," I asked, leaning on a chair back at Costa Coffee. "Another 45 minutes, and it's called boarding. Or rather, we will go through the Boarding/ Departures Lounge and prepare to board the plane." "Right," I murmured, not understanding any of what had just tumbled out of Hermiones perfect mouth; much improved from her early Hogwarts years I noticed, as she ordered us some more coffees. "Hey, you called me Draco, earlier in the clothes shop, why?" I asked, curiously looking at her face redden in response. "Did I? Oh, sorry," she stuttered, looking into her coffee cup as if she were the next Trelawney. "No, it's fine, I just asked why," I answered casually, secretly thrilled with the subject and her reaction to the sudden change in subject.

"Oh, well…" she began, before being interrupted by an electronic voice call out our flight number. "Good, we must be before schedule, let's go," she said before downing the liquid in front of her like a Tequila shot. I followed suit, paid and followed her down more white corridors, stopping every so often look up at signs. I was still curious for her answer, but held in the inquiry, but was determined to bring up the query on the plane.

"Finally," she sighed as we arrived at a lounge area, quickly filling with families, business men, couples. I watched the Muggles carefully as we went to sit down, fascinated with their…plain-ness. How the parents quickly chatted whilst bouncing toddlers on their knees, not a House Elf in sight to play with the child instead. The way the business men and women were constantly checking the small box shaped things I had heard if apparently called 'mobiles'. I was particular intrigued in the couples, in how they were so comfortable, wrapped in each other, smiling at each other, chatting easily, no awkwardness present. And then there was Hermione was I. Once or twice I caught someone looking at us questioningly, as if they were trying to fit us into a category; Couple, family or friends. With the way I've treated Hermione over the years, I'd be grateful if she ever even considered me as friend material.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you all form an orderly queue so we can get you to the buses efficiently, thank you," called out an attendant after about 5 minutes of sitting on the uncomfortable plastic seating of the Manchester Airport Terminal 2 Departures Lounge. "Right, come on then," sighed Hermione, getting up slowly from her seat. "Here is you're boarding card. Do not lose it!" she handed be a rectangular piece of card with random numbers on it. I clutched it, along with my forged passport. I presented these papers to a nice looking attendant at a desk at the front of the queue, and then set off down a tunnel, Granger close beside me.

"This is it," whispered Hermione, reaching for my hand. I squeezed it tentatively. "Yeah, I suppose it is." We carried on walking, then slowed down as we met a bus at the end of the tunnel. As the bus started filling up with Muggles, Hermione turned to me. "Promise you won't leave me in the middle of Italy if something more appealing comes along," she looked up at me, subtle desperation swimming in the chocolate of her eyes. Brown met grey as I replied; "Only if you don't do the same. Anyway, I'd be screwed without my little Gryffindor." I hadn't meant for the last part to come out, but she smiled kindly, lacing her fingers through mine.

"Shut up, Slytherin."

**Oh My God, you have no idea how long I have been typing out this chapter, I wrote so much! It's the longest chapter I've ever written, 6 pages on my word processor. Anyway, don't forget to tweet me Miss_Bee_xx or REVIEW! Remember: I still love you; it's just that life has currently been making lemonade with my spare time. Get in touch; let me know what you think of this chapter, I've worked really hard on it.**

6


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can Be My Sailor Boy: Chapter 4**

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible writer, and believe me when I say I hate myself, but GCSE's have over taken fanfiction stories on my list of importance-ness, please forgive me. Good news is that it's almost May, and pretty much after that I'm free, apart from exams, woo! Anyway, onto the story, don't forget to follow me Miss_Bee_xx or at DawnLumos3880, and please review, even though I know I don't deserve your love, enjoy xx**

"You're saying I'm supposed to get on that?!" I said, completely in awe of this ludicrous object in front of me. Why on earth would I set foot on that death trap? Just because Muggles seemed to trust these aero-thingies doesn't mean I should! Muggles were stupid! Are stupid! Hermione just nodded next to me, not at all perplexed by this gigantic air-flying-like-a-bird device. Stupid muggle-born. I looked around, desperately hoping that there was another, much smaller craft that would take us to Venice. There wasn't.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I whispered to myself under my breath as I boarded the metal bird/ death trap and found my seat, apparently the "one next to the aisle" next to Hermione. She was casually reading a magazine by the time I took my seat, when a voice came from above.

"Cabin crew, prepare for take-off."

My scream wasn't _that_ loud, the people around me were completely over reacting, and that baby at the back of the plane starting to cry afterwards was a complete coincidence! Then a rather nice looking Muggle girl stood in front and showed everyone how to use our seatbelts and the safety equipment (like that rubbish is safe, purrlease!). I was shocked to see Hermione's nose still tucked into her 'OK!' "Bit unlike you to be ignoring the teacher, Granger; this stuff could be important! What if the plane went down and –"

"It won't go down, Draco," she replied, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"But…but what if it did?! And then you –"I continued, working myself up a bit at the thought of dying right here.

"It's not going to crash, trust me," she said, not even looking up from the glossy pages that were obviously oh-so interesting.

"Then why are they telling us all this stuff?"

"Because it's their job."

I would have replied with some witty comment, but the lady from the front came over to make sure everything was suitable for take-off. "Please can you put on your seatbelt, sir? It's for your safety that we fit these devices," said the lady, whose voice was awfully patronising, I almost slapped that smile off her face she was so annoying.

"Well…" I looked at her name badge. "Well, Narice, I would be delighted to…but which bit's that?" I looked around my seat for an identical one to the cord she had held up before.

"Here sir," said Narice, groping rather near my arse and pulling up a thin leather strap with a buckle attached.

"How is that supposed to keep me safe?!" I gasped at the pathetic attempt at health and safety.

"Please sir; I assure you that the seatbelt will be perfectly secure and safe. This seat has been used by thousands of people, and-"

"What?!" I shrieked, upsetting another baby at the other end of the plane (honestly, how many bloody babies could there be in the world?), and Hermiones' magazine went flying as I stood up, outraged. "That is absolutely disgusting! You mean to say that you expect me to sit here, on a death trap flying machine thingy, in a seat that's already been sat on and farted on and stuff like a chair I would have used at school, for Merlin knows how long?! That's-" I could have continued, had Hermione not pulled me back down.

"I'm so sorry, he's never flown before, I'll make sure he belts…and shuts up," I heard Hermione say over my head, as I could practically feel the heat coming off her cheeks in her embarrassment.

Narice walked away, closing the small doors above out heads while flitting down the aisle, smiling at everyone in an annoying, smiley way. As an alternative to utter boredom a whole two minutes later, I decided to Muggle watch. They were all sat down by now, most reading or chatting, although one man had managed to fall asleep already, which was rather impressive, as we had only been on the flight for about 10 minutes!

With everyone sat in their unsterile seats, I felt the plane give a jolt. I looked out of the small pane of glass next to Hermione to see that we were moving. "Oh God, I'm not…what…how is it moving?!" I gaped, remember the small wheels I had seen when I got on this blasted aero-thing.

"It has wheels, Draco," replied Hermione nonchalantly, turning a page quietly. I was about to reply with a comment on the size of the wheels, and how it was impossible that there was no magic involved here, when a roaring sound pelted my ear drums like I was surrounded by a large crowd of trumpeters on a loud day in town, as I was flung back in my seat.

"What…is…happening?! Aaah!" I squealed (yes, squealed, and I assure you that it will never happen again), and Hermione finally put down her magazine.

"We're setting off!" she grinned, but seeing my obviously terrified expression she laced her fingers through mine, in an "I'm here, chill your broomstick" kind of way.

And there I was, leaving England for a completely foreign country I'd never really been to before, that I didn't know, where I knew nobody. And I was with a Gryffindor.

Bollocks.

**There you go, done. I know, it's quite short, but when I hand wrote it, it seemed loads longer! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review! Oh, and sorry for the swearing, I'm in a swearing mood.**


End file.
